Remember Me
by amoretti
Summary: Aspiring actress Bella Swan finds herself an injured bank robbery hostage, and she develops amnesia. The only one she trusts is Edward, a doctor from Forks. What will happen when Bella awakens to her past? Will she lose her guardian angel? BxE. OOC.
1. prologue

full summary:

Aspiring actress Bella Swan visits her best friend from college Alice Cullen in an attempt to get away from it all. However, its not long before Bella finds herself injured as a bank robbery hostage, and she develops amnesia. The only one she trusts is Alice's brother Edward, a sexy doctor from Forks who just happened to be in the right place at the right time. Alice fights the pain of her best friends lack of trust while Edward battles with developing feelings for the blindly trusting Bella. When Bella regains her memory, will she tell the truth, or will her fear of losing Edward keep her mouth shut?

* * *

_ok, i know it's short--don't hate me--but it's a prologue, and prologues are supposed to be short. right? sure. and anyways, because i love you and because this is so short, the next chapter will be up within the next 24 hours. _

_all characters belong to steph m. i don't own them. blah blah blah. you know the drill._

_-a._

* * *

_prologue._

bpov:

Drained, I threw my purse and coat on the floor by my bedroom door and flung myself down onto my itchy twin size bed. The comforter muffled my groan of frustration as I sulked. Getting rejected for an audition you thought you nailed is really and truly exhausting, I was coming to find out. It seems I was getting good at that particular art. In the 6 months I'd been living in this tiny loft I had managed to get rejected by 9 agencies and 12 auditions. I was now a full time member of the staff at Adelaide's Cafe and Bistro, a minimum wage paying, roach infested shack located near the very apartment that forced me to work. Damn rent.

I sighed and rolled onto my back, staring up at the chipping ceiling paint. I inhaled deeply, breathing in all of the dusty, filthy air, and tried to clear my head. I failed miserably.

I thought of Charlie and Renee.

I thought of Alice.

I thought of Jacob.

I groaned as the name of my ex attacked my thought processes. I sat up and shook my head vigorously, trying to clear it of any remnants of emotion left for the wretch. He had been in the acting department with me at NYU. We got along famously, and dating just seemed like a natural step. But as soon as Jacob entered the world of flashing lights and movie stars, he left me. Fame became more important than our relationship.

I bit back tears as I stood and walked the short distance to the bathroom and braced myself on the sink. I looked up at myself in the old mirror, taking in the puffy red eyes and wildly erratic hair.

I studied my face for a moment before deciding that I had to do something different. Something spontaneous. This trend of taking a leap of faith only to plummet to new lows had to end.

I ran my fingers through my hair. I knew what I was going to do. I was going to go see Alice.

* * *

_yes the title of the story is intentionally the same as Robert Pattinson's new movie--which i will be going to see, have no doubt. so don't think i copied it or stole it or whatnot. _

_let me make you a deal. for every review, i will subtract 1 hour from the 24 hours until i post ch. 1. no reviews, then poor little dejected old me will just post it in a day. fair enough? i thought so. and not all updates will be so quick--i do have a life. i just have ch. 1 written already and i can't wait to share it!_

_-a._


	2. act

_yay i got a review for that pathetically short excuse of a chapter! whoo! this chapter is dedicated to you, Ally soccer girl. anyways, here's the next one, as promised, 23 hours after the last. hope you like it._

_-a._

_

* * *

_

_act._

bpov:

"Bella!" Alice squealed as she spotted me exiting the gate at the Seattle airport. I grinned, and she bounded gracefully to my side, jumping to wrap her arms around my neck. I laughed and returned the hug, lifting her delicate feet off the ground. It had truly been too long.

"I"m so happy you're finally here!" she breathed.

"I'm so happy to be here!" I laughed, then squeezed her tighter before letting her go. "I've missed you so much, Alice."

And I had. She was my very closest friend, and I hadn't seen her since three days after graduation from NYU, a good 6 months ago. We met freshman year in speech class, and we'd been roommates ever since. We had kept in touch, of course, after she left.

After graduation, Alice had flown back to start her life as a fashion intern in California, while I remained in New York City, the land where my dreams of becoming an actress would thrive.

Alice's playful shove brought me back to the present. "Hello? Earth to Bella. Let's get back to the house. I can't wait to introduce you to everyone!" Her excitement was contagious, and I found myself surprisingly eager as well.

We made our way to baggage claim, and as I pulled my small, efficient black suitcase off the belt I heard Alice gasp. "Please tell me you're kidding."

I raised an eyebrow and turned to face her questioningly. She didn't meet my gaze. Her eyes were fixed on my bag and she was slowly shaking her head. "You still haven't acquired a fashion sense, have you? My dear, you have not changed a bit. No wonder an agency hasn't snatched you up."

Ouch. I bit my lip as I felt blood rush into my cheeks.

"Oh, Bella, I didn't mean it like that. You're a fantastic actress; I would know." I turned to bask in her brilliant green eyes, full of repentance.

I nodded in silent acceptance of the silent apology. Satisfied, a mischievous smirk played across her features. "However, seeing as you only have enough belongings to last at the most three quarters of a day, it's a necessity that we go shopping." She glanced back down at the offending baggage. "Soon."

I rolled my eyes but didn't argue. I knew from experience that this was one fight I could never win.

I followed her outside to the parking deck. Now, she had warned me about her car, but I was not expecting the sunflower yellow porsche that awaited us. My jaw dropped as its sleek taillights flashed as she unlocked it.

"_This _is your 'decent' car? Alice, you said your parents were well-off, not loaded!" I scoffed.

She pouted. "Well, they are well-off. Very well-off."

I shook my head in silent disbelief as I climbed in the passenger seat. The engine purred quietly as I admired the silky black leather interior. She whipped easily out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

The three and half hour drive passed quickly as we caught up. She told me about her flourishing design career and all the people she's met and made contacts with. I told her about my bust of a acting career. It was quite pathetic in comparison. When we fell into awkward silence after this degrading discovery, she began debriefing me on her family members I would soon be meeting. I knew Jasper, her fiance, already. They were the most perfectly compatible couple I had ever seen; she had him wrapped around her finger. Then there was Emmett, her giant personal trainer of an older brother, and his girlfriend Rosalie. I had already been warned of her painstaking beauty and the effect it was going to have on my self-esteem. Next was her other brother, the middle child of the family. He was a doctor at Forks hospital along with her father, Carlisle. Lastly was her mother, Esme. I watched Alice's eyes shine as she described the woman: loving, compassionate, kind. Her family sounded fantastic; I had always envied its size.

I felt my jaw drop for the second time that day as we pulled up in front of the most beautiful white house. It was classic, restored old french country style. It was perfect.

My voice came out as a squeak. "You live here?"

"Lived. Yes," she said. I heard the pride in her voice as she admired her childhood home as well.

I was speechless. She laughed and turned the car off, and I heard another car pull up behind us. She completely ignored the newcomer as well as myself and headed towards the old oak front door. It took me a moment to realize what she was doing.

"Hey wait!" I called, flinging open the door and attempting to hop out onto the gravel.

_Gravel._ I recognized the treacherous substance just a moment too late. As soon as my feet hit the rocks, my ankle decided to give way. I braced myself for the impact, but two muscular arms broke my fall, encircling my waist.

"Careful. This gravel can be deadly," my savior chuckled. I felt the deep sound vibrate through my body where I was pressed up against his chest. I blushed crimson as he steadied me.

"All gravel is deadly," I muttered angrily. I turned to face him reluctantly and my breath hitched. His emerald eyes danced playfully as he watched me, his mouth pulled into a smirk. The light from the flickering sconces near the door played across his features, igniting his eyes and tousled copper hair.

His smirk faded as he watched me, his eyes sweeping over my face. He released me and stepped back. I looked down, straightening my thoughts and carefully regaining my composure. _I was an actor for heaven's sake_. I noticed the edge of his clean white lab coat. _Ah, the single doctor. Fantastic. _

He cleared his throat, and his voice seemed rougher than before. "Shall we go inside, then?"

I nodded and looked up, filling my eyes with feigned confidence and poise. If I was going to get through this, I might as well practice my acting while I'm at it. My heart stopped at his intense expression, but I reigned in the emotion before it could appear on my face. I hoped he couldn't see it in my eyes.

I turned to walk toward the house, my heart fluttering rapidly in my chest.

As if the gravel didn't think it had humiliated me enough, it decided to twist my pathetically weak ankles once again. I felt the man's hand on my elbow as his arm snaked around my waist, catching me yet again.

I cursed softly and he laughed. "You're Bella, I take it?"

I looked up at him suspiciously, my eyes questioning. The smirk returned. "Alice told us you would be arriving today."

Realization hit, and I blushed again. "Ah. And here I was hoping you were a mind reader."

He laughed. "Not quite. But I pride myself in my ability to read people," he teased.

"Is that so?" I asked. "Well what am I thinking now?"

He stroked his chin and searched my face as he pretended to consider. My heart sped at the thought of him guessing correctly; it would be thoroughly embarrassing on my part.

We reached the front door, and he turned to face me. "Well, for one thing, you're starving and can't wait to try Esme's cooking."

I feigned surprise and gasped, "You caught me." I rolled my eyes. "_Incredible."_

He laughed, and I raised an eyebrow and spoke, "But are you sure it's not your own stomach talking?"

"It might very well be," he grimaced and put a hand on his stomach. My eyes followed his hand, and I fought the urge to put my hands on his chest. No doubt he was muscular as hell; he was too perfect not to be.

He pulled the giant oak door open and ushered me in, following closely behind. Alice conveniently reappeared as the man removed my jacket, revealing my warm red turtleneck and black pants. "Oh, there you are, Bella," she smiled knowingly, and I shot her a quick glare. "I was wondering where you two had gotten off to. I see you've met Edward."

I patted his strong bicep and smirked. "Oh yes, we are just the best of friends now." I heard him chuckle shakily.

Alice watched him curiously before turning back to me. "Well, good. Come on, then, I want you to meet the rest of the gang."

She took my hand and led me down the hall. I turned around and shot Edward an exasperated look. He grinned and shrugged_._

I emerged in the dimly lit, enormous Cullen kitchen, filled with the most beautiful people I had ever seen. It wasn't hard to see where Alice got her good looks from. I smiled warmly at them, easily masking my anxiety. Four years of training to be an actor paid off in so many ways.

"Bella! We are so happy to finally meet you! Alice has told us so much about you," the woman I assumed to be the illustrious Esme said.

I laughed. "Don't believe a word she says," I whispered conspicuously, "She lies."

She feigned shock and hurt, placing a hand on her chest, "I would never!"

I grinned at her. "Is that right? Should I tell them about the time-"

She slapped a hand over my mouth and chuckled nervously as she looked at her family.

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "What was that? What time?"

I laughed mischievously behind her hand. She spluttered, "No time, Jazzy. I don't know what she's talking about! Eh.. well. Yes. Bella, this is everyone. Everyone, this is Bella."

I waved and pried her fingers from my lips. "Nice to meet you all. And I'll be accepting bribes later for that little scrap of blackmail on your beloved Alice."

She gasped and slapped my arm. I grabbed it and frowned at her playfully. "What? I could use a little extra cash."

Alice's giant brother Emmett chuckled. "Couldn't we all."

I looked around in pointed disbelief. "I don't know. It looks to me like you guys are managing just fine."

He laughed, a booming echoing sound. "Well, maybe Carlisle and Esme are, but what about me? I'm just poor little personal trainer."

I tapped my finger on my lips as I thought. "I don't think poor or little are good words to describe you." I looked over his tall, broad shouldered, muscular build.

"Hah, you think?" With that he grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up until I could almost reach the high ceiling. I pounded his arm and squealed for him to let me down, and after much laughter on his part, he did.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I think you've made your point."

He smirked triumphantly, and I pouted. Alice cleared her throat loudly. "Anyways, who's hungry?"

"I believe I am starving," I heard an amused voice from the doorway. I turned to see Edward, looking breathtaking in a crisp white button down and black pants, leaning against the doorframe and watching me with a grin. "Or at least, that's what my stomach is telling everyone."

I felt a smile spread across my face as the rest of the family mumbled awkwardly about the joke they didn't understand.

Alice's father, Carlisle led the way into the dining room. I took my time, entering last with Edward. He grinned at me as he led me into the exquisitely decorated room. The table was round and ornate, accented by a shimmering chandelier. Each family member took their appropriate seats, leaving me seated between Alice and Carlisle and exactly opposite Edward. I peeked up at him under my lashes and saw that he was watching me as well. I stifled a smile as the family picked up their playful banter.

I spoke with ease about myself and my past when questions were posed to me, faltering only when speaking of my failing career. Edward and I kept catching each other's eye; he would wink, and I would blush. Then I would battle with the urge to glance at him, and when I eventually gave in, he would be watching me still, smirk intact, and we would start all over.

All too soon dinner was over, and the family congregated around the kitchen counter sipping perfectly mixed mint mojitos. Edward announced that he had to be going; he had to be at work early the next day. I carefully kept the disappointment off my face, hidden behind easy contentment. I wasn't sure whether or not I was going to acknowledge his departure when he appeared behind my shoulder and bent to whisper in my ear, "Walk me out?"

I inhaled sharply and nodded. I whispered to Alice that I would be right back, and her eyes shot up in suspicion, but she said nothing. I followed Edward out of the kitchen and out the front door in silence. He closed the door behind me and stopped me. "I don't know if we should attempt to conquer the gravel again tonight." He chuckled softly.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

He blinked innocently. "Of course not."

I rolled my eyes and looked away. I felt his fingers under my chin, pulling my face up to meet his gaze. He was closer than I had anticipated, and my breathing stopped. I searched his eyes as he spoke. "I thoroughly enjoyed meeting you tonight, Bella."

Speechless, I could only nod. He smiled. "Sleep well."

With that he turned and headed down the steps, easily defeating the gravel and making it gracefully to his car. I forced myself to turn and reenter the house so I would not pathetically watch him leave. I closed the door softly and leaned against it, closing my eyes as I listened to the sound of his car growing fainter.

Alice appeared in the hallway and bounded to my side. "Bella, what was that all about?_"_

I sighed. "Nothing, really. He was just telling me goodnight."

Her eyes sparkled as she ignored my nonchalant response. "I knew you two would hit it off. I swear, it's like I'm psychic or something. I could just tell." She pursed her lips. "And it's been so long since I've seen him that happy. You either, for that matter."

I frowned at her words. Edward deserved to be happy all the time.

"Well come on then, back to the kitchen! My family loves you!" she squealed.

I rolled my eyes. "It's called acting."

The time flew by, thanks to good drinks and easy conversation, and before we knew it it was 2 o'clock in the morning.

Alice yawned and stood, pulling me up with her. "Well I'm off to bed. Let me get you settled, Bella."

I nodded sleepily and followed her without argument. She past a couple of doors upstairs before stopping and entering one at the end of the hall. Inside was a wrought iron king size bed covered in a big fluffy white duvet. I gasped, then without thinking ran and dove onto the crisp white comforter. It swallowed me in heavenly bliss, and I sighed happily.

Alice giggled, and I heard someone enter behind her. I looked up to see Jasper set my suitcases down on the dark stained wood floor and put his arms around Alice. She smiled up at him and then turned to me. "Well, it seems you will have no problem getting comfortable here, then."

I waved them away and told the goodnight, then reluctantly stood and closed the door behind them. I quickly got ready for bed, brushing my teeth and throwing on a giant t shirt, before climbing back into the giant, wonderful bed. I snuggled deeper beneath the covers, and within minutes, I was asleep.

* * *

_ta da! yay! I am so excited about where this story is going, you guys. whenever i'm alone i just plot and think up ideas for scenes and little important moments. is that incredibly sad and pathetic? i hope not. anyways, all you lovely readers, i would appreciate any feedback you have to offer, and i'm looking for a beta if there are any takers! much love,_

_-a._


	3. wait

_hello, all. happy thanksgiving! lovely day, isn't it? it is here in narnia. bit chilly though; i would recommend a jacket if you plan on visiting soon. _

_anyways, i just wrote this chapter in one sitting, and i'm a smidge bit delirious. _

_so. yes. the drama begins. will edward make it out alive? read and find out my little ducklings._

_-a._

_

* * *

_

_wait._

bpov:

"Bella, _wake up_!" Alice yelled as she leapt gracefully onto my bed.

I groaned and buried my face deeper into the fluffy white duvet.

She bounced in excitement, shaking the bed slightly with her movements. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up," she chanted.

I attempted to roll away from her bobbing figure and ended up rolling right off the side of the bed. I landed with a loud thump on the cold hardwood floor. "Ouch..."

She was incapacitated due to hysterical laughter for a good minute or two before she slipped off the bed and held a hand out to me. "Well, at least you're awake!" She grinned mischievously.

"Why so eager, she-devil?" I mumbled groggily as she pulled me to my feet.

She pouted. "You've already forgotten?"

I rubbed my eyes and walked past her to the bathroom, squirting thick blue toothpaste onto my toothbrush and beginning to scrub.

She trailed after me impatiently. I silently cursed her cheerful morning demeanor. "Today, we are going shopping!"

I choked on the blue foam the toothpaste had created and spit it into the sink. "Excuse me?"

"I warned you yesterday, remember? It's for your own good," she said, grinning in anticipation. "No more looking like a homeless person!"

I sighed. "Al, I can't afford a wardrobe transformation right now," I mumbled.

"I know," she grinned. "That's why Esme decided to let us borrow her credit card for the day."

I frowned and shook my head vehemently. "No. No way. I am _not _a charity case."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I know that. It's not charity. It's a gift. Think of it as an early birthday present."

I scowled at the reminder of the upcoming day of torture. September 19. I only had 6 more days of freedom.

"You know you need it," she said quietly.

And I did. I knew I did. "At least let me pay for some of it."

Her eyes lit up with excitement. "Sure! You can pay for lunch!" I opened my mouth to protest, but she cut me off. "Well, I'm going to find something relatively decent in your current, soon to be discarded wardrobe for you to wear!" With that she flitted out of the bathroom, leaving me staring dumfounded at my reflection. I shook my head in resignation and rinsed my mouth.

She threw a black tank top and dark jeans threw the door and told me to hurry and shower. I heard her leave the room, closing the door with a soft click as I turned on the water.

We met downstairs after I was washed and dressed. She frowned at my grungy wet hair and lack of makeup, but made no comment as she dragged me out the door. I grabbed some toast and a bottle of water and waved goodbye to Esme on my way out.

It didn't take long to reach the Port Angeles mall with Alice driving. She began a trend of dragging me from one store to another and parking me in a dressing room, where she would throw various articles of clothing at me and tell me to model for her. She would give her opinion, and then we would walk out with whatever she decided was suitable.

Her various snarky comments on how Edward would feel about certain ensembles caused me to blush and remember the previous night. I smiled as I remembered his playful emerald eyes and effortlessly tousled copper hair. He stood a good 6 inches taller than me, with those deliciously broad shoulders.

By noon I was exhausted, and we left the mall carrying an overflowing number of bags, heading toward a cute little italian restaurant down the road.

As per our bargain, I payed for lunch. I was starving, but Alice ordered only a salad, and I knew it was because she didn't want me to have to pay. I ignored the action and ordered an appetizer and entree, which she ended up sharing with me. I knew her all too well.

As the waiter returned my credit card, I sighed happily, now full to brimming. "So, am I free to go, now?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "What, you got a hot date or something?"

I rolled my eyes. "Or something."

I actually wanted to get to the bank so I could get some cash to slip Esme for the ridiculous amount of money Alice spent on me today. I knew she wouldn't take it without a little sly coercion on my part, but I had no doubt my acting skills would help me pull it off.

She pretended to debate it, then sighed in fake resignation. "No, I suppose I'm through with you."

I grinned.

"I'll see you later, then?" she asked.

I nodded. "Later."

epov:

"Argg..." I moaned as I awoke to the repetitive screeching of my alarm clock. I rolled over and slammed my hand down on the bedside table, effectively ending the noise and injuring my hand. I cursed softly as I held it, unfortunately wide awake now.

I sat up slowly, my head heavy from one too many mint mojitos last night.

_Mint mojitos. My parents house. Bella. _The previous night came rushing back to me, flooding my brain. I grinned widely as I pictured Alice's beautiful friend: her hair streaming in effortless waves down her back, her deep coffee colored eyes, her full pink lips.

_Oh, my._ I was in way over my head. I had met and spent all of 4 hours with her and already she was my first thought in the morning.

I shook my head gently as I walked to the bathroom. I splashed some cold water on my face to clear my head and looked up. I had dark circles under my eyes and I needed to shave; my hair was beyond question.

I hopped in the shower, relishing the feel of the scalding water massaging my tense muscles. I dried off and threw on a green sweater and brown pants; within 15 minutes I was out of the apartment and on my way to work in my beloved silver volvo s40. I tapped the steering wheel distractedly as Clair de Lune wafted through the speakers. It took me 7 minutes to reach the hospital.

I strolled distractedly up to the foreboding concrete building. The glass doors parted slowly, one of them sticking slightly as it slid—just like always.

I smiled warmly at Jessica, the receptionist, and her jaw dropped in shock. I shrugged it off; there was no denying my brilliant mood.

Angela, one of my brightest interns, appeared at my elbow holding a clipboard. She began briefing me on a series of new patients that had arrived in my absence, quickly distracting me from my thoughts of the night before. However, my sparkling high was a visible transformation, and many of my coworkers noticed the difference.

"You seem different," Angela noted. I rolled my eyes, ever the bright one.

"Oh? Well, it is just a beautiful day," I smiled.

She looked pointedly out the window and into the pouring rain.

I shrugged.

She paused, biting back a grin and looking me over. "Who's the girl?"

My eyes widened innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't."

I navigated the hospital with ease, flitting from this room to that as I tended to various ailments and troubles. The number of serious cases today was overwhelming, but my experience having grown up watching my father in the hospital helped me manage efficiently. I passed him occasionally, smiling brightly; he would always return the smile with a look that said, _I know why you're so happy. You can't fool me._

At around two thirty Carlisle alerted me of an emergency case coming in. There had been a serious head injury during a hostage situation down at the Bank of America, and I would have to be in charge considering his inordinate number of patients.

I nodded sharply, grabbed a clipboard and a blank information sheet, and headed for the emergency entrance. I heard the sirens before I saw the ambulance. I waited nervously near the front desk, shifting my weight from foot to foot. I had helped in many of these crisis cases but never been in charge of one.

The stretcher was pulled out of the back of the flashing red van and placed on a cart. Two men pulled the girl through the clear glass doors and into my sight.

My heart stopped.

_It couldn't be._

The clipboard slipped out of my hands and fell to the floor, but I didn't hear it. The only thing in the room to me was her, lying unconscious, hair caked in blood, on the thick white stretcher. There was a gash and a rapidly spreading bruise near her temple; that could mean serious brain damage. The men looked at me urgently, asking where to take her, but I couldn't speak. I could only see her.

Angela quickly stepped in and pointed them towards the nearest vacant room. There she would be cleaned up and sent immediately to get an xray.

The intern turned to face me. "Dr. Cullen, are you alright?"

My vision was fading, like I was looking through a tunnel at Angela's face. I grabbed the edge of the counter to remain standing, my breathing thick and rough.

"Do you know her?" she asked quietly.

I could only nod. One day here and Bella was already in critical condition. I should have guessed her inclination to bad luck after she tripped twice on the gravel.

Angela grabbed my forearm firmly. I looked up at her. Her eyes were determined. "I'm sorry, sir, but you have to put your fear aside if you want to save her. I need you, and she needs you, alright?"

I exhaled sharply, her words stinging. "Your right, Angela. Thank you." I smiled tightly and started off briskly towards the room the paramedics had entered.

My breath caught as I saw Bella lying motionless on the plain white hospital cot, her nose and mouth covered with an oxygen mask. I dismissed the men and called in two nurses. I instructed them to check her vitals, pull her file and check her blood type so that we may begin transfusions.

I watched as the nurses dabbed and pulled at the blood caked in her hair. I bit my lip and grabbed the foot of the bed to prevent myself from running to her side. She was so pale and fragile. The bruise was deepening in color and spreading across her cheekbone, but most of the blood was gone. When she was stable, though still unconscious, I supervised her transportation to the xray room.

I was waiting tensely outside the door, pacing nervously back and forth, when I saw Angela coming towards me.

I grabbed her arm more roughly than I intended. "Angela, tell me what happened."

She winced at my grip; I let go quickly. She smiled without humor. "It sounds like she was just in the wrong place and the wrong time."

I growled. _Of course she was. _Angela continued, "The man entered the bank with a gun, threatening all the people to keep quiet while he got the money. This girl tried to talk him out of it, witnesses say."

I slammed my fist against the wall in frustration. She brought it upon herself, idiotic selflessness.

Angela's eyebrows shot up but she made no comment. "They say she was really getting to him when he lost it and hit her across the head with a chair." Angela shook her head. "She's been out cold ever since. It didn't take long for the police to get there, but I would guess it's been a good 45 minutes."

I bit my lip. Poor Bella. She must have been so afraid. But she acted so brave. _Acted. _I grimaced; I remembered something Alice said about Bella being an aspiring actress.

The balding xray technician exited the door then and walked towards me. He explained that nothing badly broken, just a mild fracture along the temporal bone. I winced. That was going to be very sore.

The man sighed softly and hesitated. "What?" I asked uneasily.

"There is the possibility of permanent brain damage. The object hit fairly close to the temple. There's no way to know until she wakes up," he paused and shook his head. "_If _she wakes up."

I stopped breathing. I stopped functioning altogether. If _she wakes up. _The words were ringing in my head. I leaned into the wall and slid to its base, crumpling to the floor. I needed her to wake up. More than anything. I tangled my fingers in my hair and pulled my knees to my chest.

The doors swung open again, and Bella and her stretcher slid smoothly passed me. Her head had been cleaned and bandaged, but the blood was already seeping through the thick white gauze. That would have to be redressed every half hour at least. Her face was bruised and swollen even out from under the bandage, and her eyes were closed.

Pain tore through me like an earthquake. I stood and followed her without thinking, watching from the doorway as they lifted her fragile body onto the newly cleaned sheets.

From somewhere far away I heard my name being called. I turned away reluctantly to see Carlisle running towards me.

He faltered when he saw my expression. "Oh, Edward." He pulled me into a hug, unashamed.

I didn't move to put my arms around him. I just stood, lifeless, not 20 feet from my broken Bella.

"She will be alright," he soothed.

"How do you know?" I asked, my voice muffled by his clean white lab coat.

He sighed heavily. "I don't. But you have to believe it if you want to help her or anyone else in this hospital that you are treating while she is unconscious." He pulled away and looked me in the eye. "And you will be treating others. You are extremely good at what you do, Edward, and I need you to be focused."

I nodded numbly.

"Please," he said, searching my eyes.

Somehow I found my voice. "Yes, Carlisle."

He nodded, only partially convinced. Without another glance in her direction I walked away, intending to fully immerse myself with other people's pain so that it may dull my own.

I vaguely remember Angela telling me that Alice stopped by for a while to check on her, even more distraught than I was. She stayed for a little over an hour, Jasper at her side. I was surprised she stayed even that long with her short attention span.

Esme dropped by also, leaving her a bouquet of flowers and me a tin full of chocolate chip cookies. I thanked her, but I was still in a daze as I worked, and she knew it.

Hours dragged on. I was starting to become delusional.

At around 7 o'clock I felt a viselike grip around my elbow, and I turned to see Angela, her eyes fiery and bright. Softly but eagerly she spoke the two most beautiful words in the world.

"She's awake."

* * *

_drama. mwahaha. it's because i love you. actually it's because i love to torment you and force you to put my story on story alert so you can see what happens. if the summary didn't give too much away. which it didn't. so r&r. i love to hear your thoughts and suggestions._

_-a._

_p.s. who else thinks r&r looks like rawr? like a dinosaur? rawrrrr!_


	4. grieve

_ahh you guys are the best! i love the reviews; they're amazing! really and truly, they made my day. you should have heard me squeal when i checked my email. :)_

_anyways, i loved the response to the last chapter, if you couldn't tell. it broke my heart to write this chapter, but in a good way. i suppose.._

_enjoy, my lovely readers!_

_-a._

_

* * *

_

_grieve._

bpov:

"_Please, sir, you don't have to do this," I whispered._

"_Yes. I really do." His eyes narrowed. "I tire of your persistence, girl." _

_He pulled the gun from behind him, and I heard the loud __click__ as he cocked it. Slowly, he lifted it until I could see straight down the barrel, a sinister grin pulling at his lips. "Goodbye."_

I gasped and sat up, choking and sweating I quickly surveyed the unfamiliar room, my heart accelerating in fear. I scooted back on the hard white bed, pressing my back into the wall behind me as I looked around.

The room was clean, white, cold. Empty save for me, a bed, a small bedside table holding a beautiful bouquet of white roses, and a monitor beeping rapidly.

I noticed the needle buried deep in my arm and the long clear cord attached to it, nearly fainting when I noticed its contents: _blood. _

As I covered my mouth to stifle a scream, I found another clear cord snaking around my throat and into my nose. I pulled at it desperately, fighting its choking grasp in panic.

A woman dressed in loose green clothes burst into the room. I shrieked and tried to scoot further back into the wall. She ran straight at me, her hands outstretched.

"No! No, please!" I screamed. She was trying to capture me, to restrain me. I fought her grip, ignoring her hushed pleas for calm. Tears were streaming down my face as the machine next to me mirrored my racing heartbeat.

I heard the door swing open again and slam into the wall. My head whipped towards the sound, fear apparent on my face.

There stood the most beautiful man in the world. He stood frozen by the door, his deep green eyes filled with agony as he watched me. I still fought the cold hands that held me, but my heart rate was slowing. My eyes grew heavier, and I looked at the evil green lady to see her holding an empty syringe and looking at me sadly. I tried to fight the inevitable sleep that was consuming me, failing miserably.

I took one last look at the beautiful, distraught man standing by the door, committing the image to memory. He was all I could see as my eyelids finally became too heavy, and they drooped shut.

epov:

I stood motionless as I watched her eyes close, and sleep claimed her.

_Bella. _

She was broken, scarred. Her mind was consumed by trauma and fear.

_My poor Bella._

I felt a hand on my elbow. It should have startled me, but I couldn't muster up the emotion. I looked down and saw Carlisle beside me.

"What happened?" he whispered.

I shrugged. I couldn't speak.

"Edward, why don't you take the rest of the night off? You've been working too hard, and your shift's almost over anyway. Angela will cover for you," he said quietly.

I nodded mutely. My eyes had returned to the motionless body on the cot at the room's center.

"Go home. Get some rest," he urged.

That got my attention. "No," I said firmly. "I'm not leaving. Not now, when her condition is still so critical." My mind was made up. I was determined.

He pursed his lips but didn't argue, sensing my fierce resolve. He placed a hand on my arm and looked at me sadly before turning away. I watched him as he walked down the corridor, back to harsh reality.

My harsh reality was here, lying unconscious in a hospital bed. I walked slowly to her side, nodding dismissal to the hesitating nurse. I pulled the cold, hard, visitor's chair from its place in the corner of the room to rest beside Bella's sleeping form.

I sat heavily, my eyes searching for any movement. None came.

I found myself admiring her face as I watched over her. Her strong, stubborn jaw; her rosy pink lips, the bottom slightly fuller than the top; her delicate nose; her long lashes, unfortunately hiding her fathomless chocolate eyes. The injury had stained her left cheekbone black in a spidery, finger like pattern. Her left eye was swollen as well, but medicine transmitted via IV had already lessened the swelling.

Alice stopped by after an hour or so, walking in to stand at the foot of the bed.

"How is she?" she asked quietly. Her eyes were red with fresh tears; I assumed Carlisle had told her of Bella's waking antics.

I sighed. "I wish I knew. She's been sleeping for a while from the sedative we gave her."

She nodded. We sat in silence for a few minutes as she took in her friend's injured form. When she spoke again it was barely more than a whisper. "How bad was it?"

"What?" I asked, my voice rough.

She didn't answer, so I looked up at her. She was biting her lip. She gestured to Bella, and I understood.

"It was bad." My voice cracked on the last word, my heard breaking as I remembered her frantic, panicked expression. I looked down. "Oh, Alice. She was so _afraid. _And there was nothing I could do." My voice was thick with pent up emotion.

"You're right." I glanced at her, surprised by her answer. She was watching me, her eyes hard. "There _was_ nothing you could've done. So don't you dare blame yourself, Edward."

I watched her sadly. I wished I believed her.

"Edward, don't," she whispered.

I nodded.

"I have to go. Esme's expecting me with news." She searched my face. "You're sure you're alright?"

I laughed without humor. "You're worried about me? Alice, how are _you? _She's _your_ best friend."

She smiled. "I'm fine. And she will be fine too. I can feel it." She walked over to me and squeezed my arm. I nodded, unconvinced but comforted.

Nurses came in at various intervals to clean the head wound and change the bandages, and every time I would wince at the sight of the open gash.

Exhaustion began to overpower me a few hours later, and I fought desperately to keep my eyes open.

I was just beginning to doze when she stirred slightly.

I was immediately alert at the movement, searching her face for signs of awakening. She groaned softly, almost imperceptibly. I felt a smile tugging at my lips involuntarily as I watched her shift slightly as she began to wake.

Her eyes fluttered, then opened. She blinked in the blight fluorescents, her eyes adjusting. I smiled, happy to finally be able to see them.

I heard the monitor express her accelerating pulse as she regained consciousness. She reached up to pull the oxygen tube from her nose, and I grabbed her hand. "No, no. Sorry, but that has to stay."

I smiled, and she looked at me in surprise but didn't fight my gentle grip. I let go of her wrist and sat back, watching her cautiously.

Her heart rate slowed, surprisingly. She reached a hand out to me, and I took it, my own heart racing now. She pulled my hand until I stood and sat beside her on the uncomfortable cot.

She watched me, her eyes unreadable.

I spoke softly, "Bella? It's me, Edward."

She lifted a hand and placed it gently on my cheek, sliding her fingers along my jaw, then tracing my lips lightly. They parted under her fingertips as I exhaled softly.

"Edward," she whispered, her voice rough from fearful screaming.

I smiled triumphantly under her fingers.

"Edward," she said again, her voice a little less shaky. "Are you an angel?"

My smile disappeared instantly. Pain shot through my body as the gravity of her question hit me. _She doesn't remember me. _

I gently removed her hand from my lips. My voice shook from the onslaught of emotion. "No, Bella. I'm not an angel." _Far from it._

She frowned. My heart broke.

"Bella," I whispered. "Tell me your name."

Her brow furrowed. "Bella."

I almost laughed. But not quite. "Your whole name, Bella."

She bit her lip as she thought. She looked away, then her eyes flickered back to mine. I saw the fear in them and fought the urge to pick her up and carry her away from all of this fear and hurt and pain.

She shook her head slightly, and I felt the all too familiar anguish creep through my body._ She doesn't remember anything. _

"It's Bella Swan. Isabella Swan," I whispered sadly. I brushed my fingers lightly across her cheek and then stood.

Fear flashed across her face. "No," she whispered. "Don't leave."

The agony of seeing her hurting was becoming unbearable. I squeezed her tiny hand and sighed. "I have to go find my father, tell him about you. He can help you," I said softly, trying to infuse my words with soothing comfort as I backed slowly towards the door.

She shook her head earnestly, then winced in pain as she held her forehead. "Ouch," she whimpered.

I was at her side in an instant, gently cupping her face in my hands as I searched her eyes. "Bella? Are you alright?"

She covered my hand with hers and nodded. "Yes," she said softly. Then she looked up, her eyes pleading. "Are you going to leave me again?"

I couldn't keep the pain off my face at her question. She was ripping me apart.

I didn't get a chance to answer because Angela entered the room then, her face flushed with exhaustion. Bella grasped my shirt reflexively, pulling her tiny body closer to mine.

She groaned from the sudden movement, and I turned to her anxiously, lowering her head back to the pillow. She frowned and reached out to me, and I looked at her helplessly. I took both of her tiny hands in mine. "Shh, it's alright. It's just Angela."

I turned back to my intern, and she was watching me sadly. I raised an eyebrow slightly and she snapped back to reality. "We," she cleared her throat nervously, "We got the reading that she was awake."

I nodded, biting my tongue to withhold a sarcastic comment mentioning that I obviously was already aware of the fact.

"So..," she paused uncomfortably.

"Angela, would you mind going to get my father?" I asked, my voice rough.

She nodded, thankful for the escape, and left the room. I released Bella's hands and she slowly relaxed.

"Edward?" she asked softly.

"Mmm?" I mumbled distractedly, watching the door expectantly.

She paused, and I turned to look at her. Her eyes were pure and trusting. "What's wrong with me?"

I didn't think my heart could shatter any further, but apparently it could. I tucked the hair not covered in gauze behind her ear. "Nothing, my Bella. You are _perfect_."

I watched a breathtaking smile play across her face, touching her eyes and making them sparkle. My breath caught in my chest.

"Edward?" I heard a voice from the doorway. Bella gasped and pulled her frail body off the cot and up to my chest, wrapping her arms around me and burying her face in my shoulder. I hesitated in surprise before wrapping my arms around her and pulling her closer, supporting her weight. She hid her face in my chest, and I rubbed her back carefully, wary of any injuries.

I turned to see Carlisle, watching me as several emotions played across his face: surprise, worry, sadness, pain.

"Carlisle." I took a shaky breath. "She doesn't remember anything. Not even her name."

I felt her tug on my shirt. I looked down at her, and she was frowning. Her voice was barely audible when she spoke. "I thought you said I was perfect," she breathed.

My heart ached for her. Gingerly, I pressed my lips to her forehead and bent close to her ear, whispering, "To me, Bella, you are. You have always been and will always be perfect." I sat back and stared into her deep brown eyes, my heart racing from the moment of close proximity. "We just need Carlisle to make you feel better and help you remember."

She nodded slowly.

I heard Carlisle's shoes click across the linoleum floor as he crossed the room.

Bella whimpered as he neared, and I tightened my arms around her, tucking her head under my chin.

Carlisle smiled at me sadly when he reached my side, then gently touched Bella's arm. She flinched violently, and I shushed and soothed her, running my fingers along her back.

"Bella, sweetheart? I need to look at your head," Carlisle said softly.

She lifted her head and looked up at me, her eyes questioning, and I nodded. She turned to face him, resting her head on my chest.

Carlisle grimaced and touched the bruising along her face ever so lightly. She pressed her body into mine, shuddering in fear. He pulled a flashlight from his chest pocket and tested the dilation of her pupils. Bella bit her lip but remained still. I couldn't tell whether what he discovered was good or bad as he put the flashlight away.

He stepped back, his eyes hard. "That gauze needs to be changed." With that he turned and walked towards the door.

"Carlisle!" I snapped. He didn't stop.

Gently I laid Bella back down on the cold white cot and slid off the bed, headed for Carlisle's retreating figure.

"Edward!" I heard Bella call in panic. I almost stopped, but I couldn't. I was too desperate to find out what Carlisle was hiding.

I reached him before he got to the door, grabbing his arm and forcing him to turn around. I heard Bella muttering my name softly over and over, breaking my heart.

Carlisle looked at me sadly, I saw the pain clearly visible on his face. Then his eyes focused over my shoulder.

"Bella, no!" He pushed past me and ran to the cot. I turned around to see Bella attempting to slide off the cot to follow me, her IV and respirator still in place. She shrieked as she saw Carlisle racing towards her, panicking and attempting to back away. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as he tried to restrain her and put her back on the bed. She fought his arms in violent fear.

I realized after a moment what was happening and sprinted to her side. I pushed Carlisle away and pulled her close, enveloping her tiny body in my arms and supporting her weight. She buried her head in my chest, shaking violently.

I held her as sobs of fear wracked her body, happy she couldn't see my tormented expression as I soothed and comforted her.

I heard her mumble something into my lab coat.

"What was that, love?" I asked, my voice low and quiet.

She tilted her face up to look at me, her eyes glistening with fresh tears. She was so close. "I said, I thought you said you wouldn't leave me again." Her voice faltered, thick from crying.

I tucked her bandaged head under my chin and tightened my arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Bella. So sorry," I murmured.

I had done this to her, and I wouldn't do it again.

* * *

_well, guys. she's awake. and she's strugglin. she isn't the only one either. poor edward. _

_how will she react to alice? only the next chapter will tell..._

_r&r. (rawrrrrr.)_

_-a._


	5. relocate

_hello, all. i am truly sorry i haven't been able to update sooner. duty called, and i answered. my apologies. at any rate, here is the next chapter of RM! enjoy and let me know what you think. _

_shout out to jemster23--you are fantastic. everyone, if you love me, you will go read her newest story, _dreaming of you. _it's wonderful. _

_-a._

_

* * *

_

_relocate._

bpov:

How long had we been standing this way, my trembling body locked tightly in his strong arms? I couldn't guess, but I did know that I didn't want it to end.

I buried my face deep into his collarbone, inhaling the sweet scent of sandalwood and rain that is uniquely Edward. Slowly, my shaking began to ease, and I sighed deeply.

Carefully he unlocked his arms from behind me and began to step back.

"No," I croaked, my voice thick from crying. I caught his arms before they could slip away from my waist. I looked up into his eyes.

They were so blatantly vulnerable and pained; it hurt me to see his flawless features twisted this way. I reached up without thinking to smooth the crease from his brow.

His forehead smoothed and his eyes closed under my touch. "Oh, Bella. You're killing me."

"Killing?" I asked, my eyebrows knitting together in concern.

His eyes opened with a sheepish smile. "Not literally." He took the hand still poised above his brow and placed it on his cheek, trapping it under his. "I'm just having trouble with my emotions right now." No matter how he tried to hide it, I could still see the pain deep in his eyes.

"Now, would you like to lie down?" he asked quietly, his gaze locked with mine.

I shook my head vehemently and freed my hand from his so I could wrap my arms around his neck, standing on tiptoe so I could be as close to my angel as possible. "I want to stay here. With you. Just like this." I sighed happily.

I felt him stiffen hesitantly, then relax and pull me closer, burying his face in my neck. He inhaled deeply, then spoke, his voice muffled by my skin. "How about I lie down with you? Do you think you could sleep then?"

I contemplated. I _was _exhausted, but I didn't want to risk his disappearance while I was asleep. He might go back to heaven while I was unconscious. I didn't get a chance to answer before a giant yawn overtook me and he chuckled. "Yep, that's what I thought."

He picked me up gently and set me on the bed. I watched silently as he slid out of his white lab coat and draped it casually over the now unoccupied chair.

He hesitated, standing awkwardly next to the stiff white cot. I reached for him, grabbing his arm and tugging until he relented and climbed slowly onto the bed, careful not to frighten me. I slid to one side, and he carefully laid all the way down beside me. His body was much bigger and longer than mine.

I sighed and snuggled under his arm and into his chest. He remained unnaturally still, almost as if he was afraid any movement might break me.

All it took was for me to shiver slightly, though, to break his stoic trance. He tightened his arm around my shoulders and wrapped the other around my waist, pulling me into his warm body. I tucked my knees up and buried my face further into his collarbone. My head was throbbing, but my thoughts were centered only on relishing what time I may have with my angel; with him in mind, I fell quickly asleep.

epov:

I lay frozen, afraid the slightest movement would wake her from much needed sleep. I still couldn't believe that this was real, that this beautiful stranger was here, frightened and naïve, in my arms.

I couldn't help but notice how perfectly her undernourished body molded to mine like a puzzle piece. Her face was still swollen and bruised along the cheekbone, and I could only imagine how painful that must be.

Slowly, I allowed myself to relax, lifting my hand from her waist to stroke her disheveled but blood-free curls. She sighed softly in her sleep and mumbled something unintelligible into my shirt.

I fought to keep my eyes open, to relish the feeling of having Bella in my arms, but exhaustion proved to powerful a foe, and my eyelids drooped slowly shut.

I woke to the sound of the door creaking quietly open. My eyes snapped open and straight to the door, where I saw Alice, looking surprised and a little hurt. She had bags under her eyes and her clothes were wrinkled; only someone who knew her as well as I could know that those details betrayed her intense suffering.

I looked down in time to see Bella's eyes flutter and open. She looked up at me and smiled. "Your still here," she breathed.

I ached at the implication. She thought I was going to leave her again. I was the only person she trusted and I wasn't doing a very good job of it. I cupped her cheek in my hand. "Always," I whispered.

bpov:

I smiled and leaned into his hand. His eyes searched mine until he seemed to remember something and he sat up a little and turned to the door. I followed his gaze to see a petite little black haired woman standing, jaw dropped, in the doorway. Her hair was spiky and short, and though she was small, she held an air of superiority.

My brow furrowed and I grabbed a fistful of my angel's shirt, snuggling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close but said nothing as I watched the newcomer.

Her jaw snapped shut, and she watched me suspiciously as I clung to Edward.

She turned to him. "Edward?" she asked flatly, her eyes devoid of apparent emotion.

"She doesn't remember anything, Alice. I swear. I don't know why...," he trailed off and looked away.

The woman at the door exhaled sharply and started to walk briskly to the cot. "How can she not remember _me? _I-"

I whimpered and tried to melt into Edward and disappear, pulling myself even closer to him.

"Alice, don't," he warned, his voice low and menacing. He stroked my back comfortingly.

She ignored him. "-am the single most important person in her life, except Charlie maybe. Or Renee." She sat heavily on the end of the bed, luckily on Edward's side.

I pulled my feet up to my chest and scooted away from the terrifying pixie and into the iron bed frame. Edward sat up with me and wrapped his arm around my knees protectively, whispering soft reassurances in my ear.

The one named Alice turned to meet my gaze. "How can you not remember NYU? We were roommates. I had to beg for weeks to get you to let me buy you a comforter to replace that nasty old quilt Charlie gave you. It was white with fraying lavender stitching and it had a coffee stain on the end." She searched my face frantically, begging me to remember. Tears had begun to well up in her eyes.

"And remember the summer after junior year? We went to Miami with Angela and Jasper. We had just started dating and I was so excited. You had to constantly check up on me to make sure I didn't do anything I would regret." The tears were flowing freely now. "I'm so sorry I never told you how much I appreciated you."

She paused to sniff, then continued, "And remember that guy—the sexy latino that followed you around like a puppy and begged you to dance with him the whole night?" I felt Edward stiffen beside me. "Finally you did, and you had the best time until he tried to grab your ass." She laughed between tears. I heard Edward growl quietly. "You slapped him _so _hard, I almost felt bad for the guy. _Almost,_" she attempted a smile that turned out as more of a grimace. "Don't you remember?"

I stared at her blankly. I wanted to remember; I didn't want to cause the pain she was feeling, however unintentional it may be. But I didn't remember. I had no memory of the blubbering black haired girl in front of me, no matter how much she wished I did.

Her sobs erupted full force, and she fell forward onto the starchy sheets, hiding her face.

Edward reached out to her. "Oh, Alice." He touched her head softly and she flinched, turning away from his hand.

A tall, thin, blond man appeared in the doorway, his thick hair falling messily into his eyes. "Alice," he breathed, rushing to the bed.

I hid my face in Edward's shirt, bracing myself for the attack that never came. I opened one eye and saw the man scoop Alice into his arms and carry her trembling body across the room. He stopped suddenly at the door. I flinched. He turned to look at me, then Edward, sorrow touching his eyes, before sighing and continuing out into the brightly lit hallway.

Edward and I were left in silence. I was happy to simply listen to his breathing and feel the rise and fall of his chest, but after a moment I leaned back so I could look into his face. He was looking away from me, his eyes pained.

I reached up to touch his face. "What's the matter?"

I watched as the muscles in his jaw danced as he clenched his teeth. "Bella, love, Alice is your best friend. You have known each other for years." He looked down at me. "Much longer than you've known me."

My brow furrowed. "What are you saying?"

He hesitated, searching my eyes. "Why do you trust me? Why do you...?" he trailed off, looking away and running his fingers through his disheveled hair. "Why do you think of _me_ as your guardian angel? I haven't done anything to make you think this way, and then Alice—your tiny, loving, best friend of 6 years, Alice—comes in with countless memories and you're still afraid of her, but not me. Why?"

I bit back tears threatening to emerge after the verbal slap. "I don't know."

I sat up slowly, putting distance between myself and his now unwelcome embrace. He didn't care for me; he was just staying with me because he felt bad for me, because I would go insane if he left my side for just a moment. How pathetic must I seem to him?

He sat up as well, moving to wrap his arms around me again. "Oh, Bella, I didn't mean it like that." I shrugged out of his grip and looked toward the single window, whose angular plastic shutters looked scarily like prison bars.

The door swung open then, and without thinking, I dove back into the safety of his arms. I snuggled into his chest and squeezed my eyes shut

It must have been my imagination that crafted his sigh of contentment as he pulled me closer, burying his face in my hair.

I heard someone clear his throat near the door, and I was reminded of the reason I was in his arms in the first place. Edward lifted his face from my hair and looked towards the door.

"Carlisle," he stated, a tinge of sheepish embarrassment in his voice. Why would he be embarrassed?

I could hear the doctor's smile as he spoke, "Edward. I talked to Angela. She thinks that Bella isn't in danger of any sort of physical breakdown; her head is fine save a slight concussion, so with constant supervision I believe Bella will be fine to leave."

"Leave?" I heard Edward ask.

"Leave the hospital, yes."

Edward hesitated before answering. "She'll go back with Alice? To your house?"

Carlisle sighed. "Yes."

My breathing quickened slightly and my head began to ache. Edward's answering questions sparked a icy fear in the pit of my stomach. _With Alice. Your house. _I was going to leave, and Edward was not going with me. At this point I didn't care whether his concern for me was genuine or not; all I knew was that I could not leave the safety of this prison without him.

"Shh, Bella, it's alright. Calm down, love," my angel soothed, bending low to whisper in my ear.

"Oh, and Edward," Carlisle called. The man in question looked up. "I think it would be for the best for you to stay with us for a while as well."

Edward coughed awkwardly, "Well... I..."

I felt that same sharp stab of sadness at the reminder of his reluctant pity.

Carlisle laughed for some reason I could not fathom. "Just in case she needs emergency care, of course. Having a real doctor's supervision would be ideal. And a few days off work would do you good."

"Oh, no, that's not necessary," Edward replied shakily.

I pulled away from him slightly and rolled over to face the window to hide the hurt on my face.

"Of course, I insist. It's been too long since you've had a vacation, and it's what's best for Bella," the doctor said, stifling laughter.

Edward rubbed my back subconsciously. "Alright, I suppose I could do that."

"Very good," Carlisle said as I heard him walk across the room. "We'll leave in an hour."

I heard the door click softly as it shut behind him. I sat up slowly, turning to look at my angel. He was watching me, his emerald eyes bright and alert.

"I'm sorry you have to do this," I muttered, looking away from the intensity of his gaze.

He sat up quickly, lifting my chin with his fingers so I would look at him. "Do what?" he asked.

I gestured vaguely. "This. Stay with me. I'm sorry," I repeated.

My breathing hitched at the emotion that filled his eyes; green darkened to depthless black as he spoke, "No. No, Bella, no, don't you ever say that." He cupped my face in his hand and I leaned into his palm. "I'm here because I care about you. I never want anything to hurt you, and I will do everything in my power to protect you, alright? Do you understand that?"

I nodded, unable to speak.

We stayed like that for ages, lost in each other's eyes. I feared losing him no matter what reassurances he gave; after all, he was likely to get called back to heaven at any moment, so I attempted to drink in every second of precious time I was given.

Eventually, I spoke, "I'm afraid."

His eyes softened and darkened even farther. He pulled me back to his chest, twining his fingers in my hair.

"I know," he sighed. "So am I."

* * *

_good. i know, i know--'bout time. well i hope it was worth the wait to those of you who read this, and i hope the newcomers enjoyed it as well. any observations are welcome; have at it. thanks for reading._

_oh, and sorry about the little bpov/epov switchback moment back there, i just wanted to give a glimpse of what edward was thinking at the time. sorry if it kind of threw you off._

_-a._

_p.s. RAWR._


End file.
